Typically, when riding in ride-on vehicles, such as wagons, children are exposed to weather elements, including the sun. It is commonly understood that young children can be easily harmed by sunburns and other damaging effects of the sun. As such, parents typically provide suitable clothing for their children, such as long sleeve shirts and hats, to minimize their exposure to the sun. However, in particularly hot and humid climates, long sleeve shirts and hats can be very uncomfortable, thereby triggering other health issues such as heat exhaustion. Parents also typically apply sunscreens on their children, which help to provide protection against the potentially harmful effects ultraviolet rays. Because parents know that the effectiveness of sunscreens does not last, they tend to reapply them on their children's skin on a regular basis. Unfortunately, sunscreens fail to provide sufficient skin protection when long periods of sun exposure are involved.
In order to overcome the above-discussed sun exposure issues when children are seated in standard wagons, canopies attachable to wagons were developed. Canopies on wagons also provide benefit should user's get caught in the rain unexpectedly. However, a wagon canopy is typically adapted to be attached to a canopy frame through a number of cross support members that are joined to each other and to a number of vertical support members. As such, this canopy does not collapse well for storage and transport. Additionally, other canopies require special attachment mechanisms to connect the canopy frame to the wagon body. Accordingly, there is a need for a canopy assembly that can be easily attached to and detached from a wagon, and which folds quickly and easily. The present disclosure seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.